1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe lace device, more particularly to a double-bow shoe lace device for a shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/920,965, filed by the applicant on Aug. 3, 2001, there is disclosed a double-bow shoe lace device 400 for a shoe 500 that includes a pair of eyelet tabs 510. The shoe lace device 400 comprises a shoe lace 1 having first and second lace segments 11, 12, a clamp member 2, a decorative knot 5, and a pair of pull members 3. The first lace segment 11 is adapted to be strung on the shoe 500 so as to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs 510. The second lace segment 12 includes first and second lace portions 121, 122, each of which has lower, upper, and medial sections 1211, 1221, 1212, 1222, 1213, 1223. The lower section 1211, 1221 of each of the lace portions 121, 122 is connected to the first lace segment 11 so as to be adapted to be anchored on a respective one of the eyelet tabs 510. The clamp member 2 is sleeved slidably on the medial sections 1213, 1223 of the lace portions 121, 122, and includes an elongate casing 21 having first and second lace holes 211, 212, a clamping block 22 having a slot unit 221 that corresponds to the first lace hole 211, and a biasing member 23 with opposite ends that abut respectively against the clamping block 22 and a rear closed end of the casing 21. The medial sections 1213, 1223 of the lace portions 121, 122 extend through the first lace holes 211, back into the casing 21 via the second lace holes 212, and out of the casing 21 via the first lace hole 211 to connect with the knot 5, thus forming the medial sections 1213, 1223 of the lace portions 121, 122 into first and second loops (I, II), respectively. Each of the pull members 3 is mounted slidably on the loop (I, II) of a respective one of the medial sections 1213, 1223 of the lace portions 121, 122. The upper sections 1212, 1222 of the lace portions 121, 122 are tied together to form the decorative knot 5 that is connected to the medial sections 1213, 1223 of the lace portions 121, 122 and that has a pair of. distal lace ends 51 extending therefrom. The loops (I, II) and the knot 5 with the distal lace ends 51 cooperate to form a double-bow configuration.
In use, when the pull members 3 are pulled apart, the loops (I, II) of the medial sections 1213, 1223 become larger, forcing the clamp member 2 to slide downwardly along the lace portions 121, thereby bringing the lower sections 1211, 1221 of the latter closer together for tightening the shoe 500. To loosen the shoe 500, the biasing member 23 of the clamping block 2 is compressed so that the slot unit 221 is aligned with the first lace holes 211 in the casing 21. At this time, by moving the clamp member 2 upwardly along the lace portions 121, 122, the lower sections 1211, 1221 of the latter can be moved away from each other for loosening the shoe 500.
Although the aforesaid double-bow shoe lace device 400 can achieve its intended purpose, there is a need to provide a double-bow shoe lace with a more simple and reliable structure.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a double-bow shoe lace device of the aforesaid type with a more simple and reliable structure.
According to the present invention, a double-bow shoe lace device is adapted for use with a shoe having a pair of eyelet tabs. The shoe lace device comprises a shoe lace, two loop assemblies, and a clamp member. The shoe lace has first and second lace segments. The first lace segment is adapted to be strung on the shoe so as to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs. The second lace segment includes first and second lace portions. Each of the first and second lace portions has a lower section connected to the first lace segment so as to be adapted to be anchored on a respective one of the eyelet tabs, and an upper section opposite to the lower section. Each of the loop assemblies includes a first loop segment connected to the upper section of a respective one of the first and second lace portions, a second loop segment extending integrally from the first loop segment, and a distal lace segment fixed on the first loop segment. The clamp member is sleeved slidably on the loop assemblies and has the second loop segments of the loop assemblies secured thereto. Downward movement of the clamp member along the first loop segments of the loop assemblies brings the lower sections of the first and second lace portions closer together for tightening the shoe. Upward movement of the clamp member along the first loop segments of the loop assemblies permits the lower sections of the first and second lace portions to move away from each other for loosening the shoe.